


it feels good, oh, to be alone with you

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possibly OOC, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, dirk’s 19 and karkat’s 41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'I’ll tell you again,’ Karkat wrote something down, 'it’s “Mr. Vantas” or “sir”.’
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 14





	it feels good, oh, to be alone with you

Karkat looked through the papers. Another day and another pile of papers and manuscripts to go through. The door creaked open. 'Got your drink, Karkat,' Dirk said.

Karkat frowned. 'It's "Mr. Vantas",' he corrected.

'Sorry, Mr. Vantas,' Dirk said. 

Karkat rolled his eyes. 'You aren't, if you were you would have stopped saying that hours ago.'

Dirk said the mug of coffee down on Karkat's table. 'It's hard to call you "Mr. Vantas".'

'It isn't,' Karkat reached for his pen, bending down slightly. He picked up the pen then straightened. 'I'll tell you again,' he wrote something down, 'it's "Mr. Vantas" or "sir".'

'I'm used to calling you "Karkat",' Dirk said.

'It doesn't matter. Get used to calling me something else.' Karkat looked at Dirk. 'Be professional,' he said. He was the head of a publishing company and Dirk was one of the interns, it was inappropriate for an intern to call him by his first name.

'But can I still call you "Karkat" here? When we're alone?' Dirk asked.

'No because we're both still *working*,' Karkat said.

'Hard to please,' Dirk murmured.

'It's not a hard thing to manage,' Karkat replied, 'you've called people other things.' He had called the person who took the last gallon of orange soda too many names at fifteen.

'But they're not you. It's nice to say your name, ' Dirk said. Karkat frowned at the paper. That sounded like he was flirting with him. Karkat put a thin pile of resumes aside.

'I'm flattered but still working,' Karkat insisted.

'Don't I get special treatment?' Dirk asked.

'No. No one gets special treatment. Not even for Dave's younger brother,' Karkat stated.

'Not even a little?' Dirk asked.

'Not even a little.' Karkat put the cap on the pen and put it down. He took off his reading classes. He picked up the mug. He breathed in. The coffee smelled so good. He took a sip. He turned around then leaned against the table. He looked up at Dirk's face. 'You're not the one to want special treatment so why want it to now?'

'I don't want _complete_ special treatment. Just a little,' Dirk said.

'Why?' Karkat asked.

'We know each other outside of work,' Dirk answered. 'And,' he stepped closer, 'I like saying your name.'

'You can say my name when we're not working,' Karkat said.

Dirk put his hands on the desk, bracketing Karkat between his arms. 'But no one here will hear it.'

Karkat looked at Dirk carefully. 'You want to say my name where they can hear you,' he stated. Dirk had said his name when he came in this morning and said every time he talked to his employees. They had looked shocked and some even looked angry.

'I do,' Dirk said.

'Why?'

Dirk leaned forward. 'To let them know that I'm special.'

'You aren't and you're too close,' Karkat said.

'I could be even closer,' Dirk said.

This close, Karkat could look into Dirk's eyes. He frowned. 'Are you flirting with me?' he said slowly and incredulously.

'Yes,' Dirk said simply. 'Is it working?'

Karkat lifted his mug to his lips to take a sip. He drank the coffee slowly. He had to take some time to think, Dirk can wait. He finished half of the coffee then lowered the mug. 'If I say yes, what're you going to do next?' he asked.

'I didn't think I'd get this far,' Dirk admitted.

Karkat snorted. 'You don't work with a plan that's only partly finished, why now?'

Dirk stared at him. 'Because if I made a plan I would never go through it because I'd spend weeks trying to perfect it.' Karkat nodded. He understood. 'Because waiting for the perfect moment is fucking useless.' Karkat understood that too. 'Because I want you,' Dirk admitted. Karkat didn't understand that.

Dirk was smart, strong, fast and attractive. He could have anyone. 'You can want someone your own age, you *should* want your own age,' Karkat said. Dirk was nineteen and they were other nineteen year olds out there.

'I did and now I want you,' Dirk replied.

Karkat stared at Dirk. 'You know what this looks like, do you?' he asked slowly.

'No one's looking at us and we're not telling anyone,' Dirk said.

'I can't believe you just made this worse,' Karkat said. He looked away and out of his office window. He shouldn't be doing anything and he definitely shouldn't be fucking doing anything with *Dirk*. Karkat looked at Dirk again. 'Close the door,' he ordered. Dirk looked at him for a moment then went to the door. He closed it. 'Lock it.' The lock clicked. Karkat turned to put the mug down. He looked back at Dirk. 'Come here,' he said.

Dirk came to him. Karkat held his arms out and Dirk stepped within his reach. He leaned down to kiss Karkat. Karkat stopped him by putting two fingers on his cheek. 'Karkat,' Dirk said.

'"Mr. Vantas",' Karkat corrected. Dirk swallowed. 'You can say it, can't you?'

'Mr. Vantas,' Dirk said.

'Good, you can manage it after all,' Karkat said, 'let's try the other thing. What do you want?' he asked.

'You,' Dirk said easily.

Karkat's eyes softened. 'And what do you want from me?'

'A kiss. Can I kiss you, Karkat?' Dirk asked.

'Not unless you can say it,' Karkat said. 'Can I kiss you, "sir",' he explained.

Dirk flushed. Karkat's eyes glittered interest. That was new. 'Can I kiss you, sir?' Dirk asked weakly.

'Good,' Karkat murmured. He kissed Dirk. Dirk returned it eagerly. Karkat slid his foot forward. The kiss broke. Karkat moved his knee up, pressing it against Dirk. Dirk's breather hitched.

'Karkat,' Dirk asked. Karkat lowered his knee. 'Here? Right now?' Dirk asked desperately.

'Now's a good time to learn,' Karkat answered.

Dirk swallowed. 'Sir,' he managed to say. Karkat moved his leg up. Dirk ground his hips against it with a quiet moan.

Karkat put his finger through a belt loop and pulled Dirk even closer. He slotted their hips together. They grinded against each other. Karkat's bulge unsheathed, his nook getting wet. He moaned into Dirk's ear. Dirk's breath stuttered. 'Karkat,' he gasped. Karkat clicked his tongued. 'S-sir,' Dirk managed to say. Karkat pressed a kiss to Dirk's cheek.

'Good,' Karkat murmured. He kissed Dirk. Dirk came even closer, pressing Karkat against the table. Dirk broke the kiss to mouth at Karkat's neck. Karkat's mind raced. He thought of bed, he thought of the pretty way Dirk had blushed and how he had said "sir" and he thought of riding him until Dirk would ask for more and for mercy. Karkat put his hand on Dirk's hair. He grabbed a handful and lightly tugged. 'Are you close?' Karkat asked softly.

Dirk nodded jerkily. Karkat kissed him then gently pushed him away. Dirk's eyebrows furrowed. 'Sir?' he asked breathlessly.

'It's good that you've actually learned the lesson,' Karkat mused. He stepped to the side.

' _Sir?_ ' Dirk asked incredulously.

'We're working,' Karkat said simply, 'that's not allowed.'

Dirk stared at him in disbelief then sputtered. 'I-I can't believe this. I cannot _believe_ this. This is terrible. _You're_ terrible.'

'You can cool off over there.' Karkat pointed at one of the armchairs in front of his desk.

'You're _terrible_ ,' Dirk snapped. Karkat shrugged. Dirk marched to the armchair and dropped into it. 'You're terrible,' he muttered.

Karkat moved around the table and sat down onto his chair. He pulled the stack of papers towards him and picked up a pen. He put on his reading glassed. 'Thank you for bringing me coffee, Mr. Strider,' he said.

'You're terrible,' Dirk said.

Karkat looked at him. 'I could be always be worse,' he said intently. Dirk flushed. It reached all the way up to the tips of his ears and all the way down under the neckline of his shirt.

Dirk slumped into the chair. ' _You’re terrible_ ,' he said weakly.

Karkat continued working. Dirk stood up several minutes later. Karkat didn't look up. 'If you like saying that much, you can say it after work,' he said. Dirk reached for the doorknob. 'And if you're good and remember, you might get to finish some other time,' Karkat finished. 

Dirk stopped. He swallowed. 'Yes, sir,' he said weakly. He opened the door, the lock clicking unlocked. Dirk walked out of Karkat's office.

Karkat picked up the mug and took a sip of the coffee. He smiled into it.


End file.
